In the zootechnical sector, it is known to prepare fodder, particularly for cattle, by using shredding and mixing trucks provided with a vertical screw feeder and substantially constituted by an inverted frustum-shaped container arranged on a wheeled chassis inside which a rotating screw feeder is arranged vertically, the profile of its helix lying on a substantially conical imaginary surface.
Cutters are fixed peripherally to the screw feeder and are suitable to shred the product being mixed, which is appropriately loaded from above and is constituted largely by fibrous material such as hay and straw with the addition of protein supplements, ensilaged products, flours, et cetera.
To contrast the rotary motion of the product being processed entrained by the rotating screw feeder, in the lower part of the container there are contrast cutters, which are arranged vertically in substantially radial positions and can be inserted and removed through slots provided in the wall of the container.
The above described trucks, while being used successfully, have drawbacks related most of all to the level and to the time required in shredding and mixing operations.
Moreover, recirculation and mixing on the substantially vertical plane is still not optimum.